Not a Flower, Nor a Mist
by myunggish
Summary: Keempat bunga di panti asuhan Hua Xin, terpisah saat mereka beranjak remaja. Hingga suatu saat, salah satu diantara memutuskan untuk mencari ketiga saudaranya. Berhasilkah ia? Disadur dari drama Tiongkok 'Flower In Fog' with Yunjae, Kaisoo, Kristao, Xiuhan
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not a Flower, Nor a Mist (Flowers in Fog AU)

Cast: Kyungsoo, Jongin, Jaejoong, Yunho, Luhan, Zitao –cast lain masih dirahasiakan

Rate: PG13/Teen

Genre: Drama, Romance, GenderBender

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of this fic, the idea is from Qiung Yao's Flowers in Fog drama. I just rewrite it into Kaisoo and Yunjae. I do not own the casts either, they are themselves.

_Empat kuntum bunga di Panti Asuhan HuaXin. Lang Hua, Huo Hua, dan Yan Hua, juga Xue Hua yang selalu menjaga ketiga bunga kecil kesayangannya. Kami bersumpah tak akan berpisah walau badai menghadang sekalipun_.

**_Not quite a flowers, unlike a mist_**

**_Came from everywhere, but gathered here_**

**_Do not have a father, even a mother_**

**_But here is a place where we called home_**

.

.

.

_Joongie, di tengah salju kita mati bergandengan tangan bersama, membuat semua orang terharu. Bahkan hingga hari ini aku masih tidak dapat melupakaan hari-hari itu, hari-hari indah bersamamu. Hari-hari itu, yang membuatku hidup hingga hari ini._

_Joongie, maafkan aku. Kau begitu tulus mencintaiku, namun aku berulang kali mengecewakanmu. Aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, hingga hari ini. Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

_Paris, Perancis_

Matahari sudah meninggi, namun tak menyurutkan semangat sekelompok pria yang sedang bermain basket di halaman depan sebuah Art College di kota Paris itu. Dua diantara mereka terlihat sedang berebut bola, saat yang satu sedang mendribble bola, yang satu akan merebutnya. Di saat yang merebut akan melemparkan kearah ring, yang satu menghalanginya.

"Jongin hwaitingggggg! Chanyeol hwaitingggggg!" sorak sorai dari sekelompok gadis terdengar nyaring dari tepi lapangan.

Jongin tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sesekali menoleh ke sekelompok gadis yang menyoraki mereka itu. Ya, mereka adalah dua pria paling menonjol di sekolah itu. Jongin, anak kedua dari pemilik Art College itu, bertubuh proporsional dengan kulit coklat khas dari keluarga Jung. Ia dijuluki Pangeran Fantasi karena kesempurnaannya. Sebagai anak dari pemilik Art College, tentunya ia memiliki otak yang encer, tak hanya itu, ia juga pandai bergaul. Namun sayangnya ia tak pernah jatuh cinta, karena itulah ia dijuluki Pangeran Fantasi, semua gadis dapat berdekatan dengannya, dapat berinteraksi dengannya, tapi tak ada yang berhasil menaklukkan hatinya.

Lain lagi dengan Chanyeol, jika Jongin adalah Ketua Siswa di sana, maka Chanyeol adalah wakil ketuanya. Chanyeol merupakan sahabat Jongin dari kecil –semenjak Jongin masih tinggal di kota kecil dekat dengan kediaman megahnya. Dialah orang terdekat Jongin di sekolah tersebut. Ia dijuluki Happy Virus karena tingkahnya yang konyol, dan dapat menaikkan suasana.

Di satu sisi lapangan, terlihat seorang gadis, tangan kirinya menggeret koper dua tumpuknya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memanggul kotak biola berwarna putih, ia nampak berjalan tergesa-gesa. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat kearah lapangan basket. Matanya melebar, dan ia terdiam sesaat. "Jongin, ternyata kau di sini"

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan dengan langkah seribu, melewati ke tengah lapangan basket dengan tergesa –entah apa tujuannya, padahal ia bisa melewati jalan memutar untuk memasuki gerbang kedua dari kampus itu.

Bisa kita bayangkan, seorang gadis, dengan bawaan segitu banyaknya melewati lapangan basket tempat Jongin dan juga Chanyeol bermain bola bercorak garis orange itu. Dan tentu saja, tak lama gadis itu tertabrak bahu milik sang Pangeran Fantasi.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" teriak gadis itu dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. Kotak biolanya yang berwarna putih terlempar ke belakang –kearah Chanyeol yang sigap menangkapnya. Lalu koper dua tumpuknya meluncur bebas kearah kirinya, dan ia sendiri hampir saja terjatuh terlentang bila Jongin tidak mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya! Kau tidak punya mata, ohng?! Melihatku terburu-buru, kenapa kau tidak minggir juga?! Aish, aku bisa terlambat di kelas pertamaku" omel gadis itu. Jongin segera melepaskan cekalannya, matanya menyipit karena tak percaya ia baru saja terkena omelan gadis yang ditolongnya itu.

"Hei, kau yang gila! Kau tidak lihat kami sedang bermain basket? Lagipula apa urusanmu hingga terburu-buru seperti itu?! Heish." Balas Jongin.

Gadis itu memajukan badannya. "Basket? Itu yang kau sebut basket?" kemudian ia merebut bola basket dari tangan kiri Jongin. Dan dengan segera ia mendribble bola tersebut, memainkannya dengan lihai, melemparkannya ke segala arah –termasuk memutari tubuh Jongin yang hanya bisa menatapnya heran. "Ini, baru yg disebut basket." ujar gadis itu sembari memutar-mutarkan bola itu di jari telunjuknya.

Jongin benar-benar menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Gadis di depannya –gadis bertubuh mungil ini dapat melakukan atraksi yang tak diduganya. "Permainanmu, bagus juga." katanya sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang sempurna itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia dibuat kagum lagi oleh gadis di depannya itu –ya gadis itu melemparkan bola basketnya yang melesak ke dalam ring dengan sangat sempurna.

"Okay, sekarang bisakah kau menunjukkan letak kelas pertamaku hari ini?" tanya gadis itu sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi keterangan kelas barunya.

Jongin mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. "Do Kyungsoo? Kau mahasiswa baru di jurusan Musik Klasik?"tanyanya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin dan gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu. "Eih, mahasiswa baru di kelas musim semi memang selalu indah seperti bunga yang baru saja mekar merekah."

"Kau tak takut terlambat di kelas sejarah musik milik Professor Jung, ohng?" tantang Jongin sambil memandang rendah Kyungsoo. "Aku yakin kau juga bahkan belum melapor ke bagian kemahasiswaan, atau…" pandangannya beralih pada tumpukan koper milik Kyungsoo. "Kau bahkan belum menemukan tempat tinggalmu."

Kyungsoo segera merebut kertasnya kembali. "Celaka! Benar-benar terlambat lima menit." katanya dengan matanya yang membulat. "Kau, cepat beritahu aku dimana kelasnya."

Jongin menatapnya malas. "Kau lihat pintu itu?" tanya Jongin sembari menunjuk satu pintu tua. "Masuklah ke sana, belok kiri ada tangga, naiklah dan kelas sejarah ada di kelas keempat dari kanan."

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo segera berjalan tergesa, tapi tak lama ia kembali kearah Jongin dengan kopernya. "Tolong jagakan koperku dulu, aku akan mengambilnya sekelar kelas sejarah. Oke?" lalu ia memajukan badannya dengan sedikit berjinjit. "Dan jangan coba-coba lari, tuan muda"

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin yang terdiam membeku, "Anak baru itu, menarik juga"

Jongin mendelikkan matanya. "Kalau begitu, ini untukmu saja, tuan Happy Virus." ia menyerahkan koper tumpuk Kyungsoo yang sudah terbagi menjadi dua bagian –yang besar tetap berdiri kokoh, namun bagian kecil yang berwarna soft pink sudah ada di tangan kiri Jongin. "Dan lagi, aku ini Ketua Siswa, bukan penjaga koper." omelnya.

"Eih, mana boleh begitu. Gadis menarik itu sudah menyerahkan kopernya padamu, mana boleh aku yang menggantikannya." kata Chanyeol yang menyerahkan kembali kopernya kepada Jongin.

"Gadis menyebalkan."

.

.

.

"Setiap musisi memiliki sejarah masing-masing. Baik atau buruknya latar belakang, ataupun riwayat hidupnya, adalah sumber inspirasi dari karya masing-masing musisi. Karena itu, mempelajari sejarah mereka, berarti juga mempelajari karakter karya dari masing-masing musisi."

BRAK! Kyungsoo tergopoh-gopoh membawa biolanya dan benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa Professor Jung sedang mengajar di tengah kelas. Atensi semua mahasiswa di kelas tersebut sebenarnya sudah tertuju pada Kyungsoo –namun gadis itu terlambat menyadarinya, dan baru menoleh kearah Professor Jung ketika ia telah menemukan dudukan di tengah kelas.

Professor Jung menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Aku tak peduli kau sengaja atau tidak terlambat di kelasku, yang pasti kau pasti sudah mendengar bahwa tak ada seorang-pun yang boleh terlambat di sini."

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas. "Maafkan saya, Prof. Saya Do Kyungsoo, dan saya baru saja tiba dari Seoul pagi ini. Saya segera ke kampus ini selepas mendarat, tapi kampus ini luas, saya kesulitan mencari kelas sejarah musik." Kyungsoo membungkuk lagi. "Maafkan saya, Professor Jung."

"Jadi namamu Do Kyungsoo? Kau sudah terlambat masuk di kelasku, berarti kau sudah menganggap dirimu lebih hebat dariku, kau tahu?"

"Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Prof."

BRAK! Pintu kelas itu terbuka sekali lagi –menampilkan Jongin yang berkeringat hebat karena tergesa-gesa berlari sembari menenteng koper pink kecil dan menggeret koper putih milik Kyungsoo yang ditinggalkan di lapangan basket.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin mencari mahasiswa baru itu." Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Aku masih harus berlatih choir, dan kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku menjaga kopermu." ia melemparkan koper pink kecil itu kearah Kyungsoo. Koper itu lalu jatuh tepat di depan Kyungsoo dengan menganga dan isinya –yang ternyata pakaian dalam Kyungsoo berhamburan kemana-mana. Jongin menyembunyikan senyumnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menyembunyikan amarahnya. Sementara itu Professor Jung hanya bisa melihat kaget karena seluruh kelas menertawai Kyungsoo.

"Diam!" teriak Professor Jung, segera saja seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di sana menghentikan tawanya –kecuali Kyungsoo yang masih membereskan pakaian dalamnya yang tercecer. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Katakan, Jongin, kau mau mengacau di sini? Aku dapat memahami bahwa mahasiswa baru ini terlambat dan tidak mengerti peraturan, tapi apa kau juga tidak tahu peraturan di kelasku? Kau bahkan tidak mengambil kelas ini."

Jongin hanya bisa menatap Professor Jung dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Kau masuk ke kelasku, berarti kau mahasiswaku. Tetaplah berdiri di sana dan ikuti pelajaranku dengan tenang, Jung Jongin"

"Hah?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan kesal setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tak peduli nama dan kedudukanmu di sini, tapi tak seharusnya kau menindas mahasiswa baru sepertiku." Kyungsoo menggeret kopernya dengan hati kesal. Di belakangnya terlihat Jongin yang mengikutinya dengan mengulum senyuman.

"Kau yang seenaknya sendiri. Menabrak orang, menantangnya bermain basket, lalu masih saja menyuruhnya menjadi penjaga koper. Kau pikir kau siapa, Nona?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, kesal. "Kuberitahu kau, ini kali pertama ada wanita yang begitu berani memperlakukanku seperti itu."

"Arogan sekali ckckckckck, kurasa ayah ibumu juga menyesal telah melahirkanmu."

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kau berani mengatai orang tuaku?!"

"Lepaskan, bodoh!" bentak Kyungsoo yang meronta hingga lengannya berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Jongin. Ia kemudian meneruskan jalannya, sambari menggeret kopernya. "Kau sudah mempermalukanku di kelas Professor Jung. Aku yakin kau sudah mengecek isi koper kecilku ini sebelum kau melemparkannya ke arahku hingga isinya berceceran."

Jongin tersenyum meremehkan, "Mana ada hal seperti itu, Nona Do. Lagipula tak ada untungnya bagiku untuk melakukan hal sememalukan itu. Lihat, aku bahkan dihukum oleh Professor Jung, bukan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan Jongin untuk sesaat, namun ia kembali bersuara. "Kau bukannya bermarga Jung juga, Jongin ssi? Apa kau memang satu keluarga dengan Professor itu?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri, bodoh."

"YA! Kau berani mengataiku bodoh?!" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk memukul lengan Jongin. "Aku bukannya tak tahu kalau kau adalah adik dari Professor Jung." ujarnya yang tetap memukuli lengan Jongin hingga memerah.

"Hei, kalian di sini?!" teriak Chanyeol yang segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. "Jongin-ah, bukannya kau tadi hanya pamit sebentar untuk mengantar koper, mengapa lama sekali?"

"Kalau bukan karena gadis sialan ini, aku tak akan ditahan hyung di kelasnya yang membosankan itu." omel Jongin sambil memelototi Kyungsoo.

"Kau sendiri yang cari mati, tuan muda Jung!" balas Kyungsoo yang hampir saja memukuli lengan Jongin lagi bila Chanyeol tak menarik tangannya.

"Eih, jangan begitu, Nona." ujar Chanyeol. "Ah, kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Chanyeol, margaku Park."

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya. "Bangapta, Chanyeol sunbae. Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Dan aku baru saja tiba dari Seoul pagi ini."

"Aigoo, panggil Chanyeol saja tak apa." kemudian Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin. "YA! Yura mencarimu di ruang Siswa, cepatlah ke sana atau dia akan mengamuki semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan nona Do, serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan membawanya keliling kampus, sembari mengantarnya mendaftar ulang di bagian kemahasiswaan." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya sekilas.

"Arasso. Nona menyebalkan, kau silahkan ikut dengan Chanyeol. Aku pergi dulu, ok? Kka."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap punggung Jongin dengan pandangan dingin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terduduk di salah satu sudut kampus dengan hati dongkol. Bagaimana bisa dia terlambat mendaftar ulang hingga ia tidak mendapat satu kamar-pun di asrama kampus. Ia menghela nafas kasar, bersamaan dengan hadirnya Jongin di depannya.

"Kudengar, kau kehabisan kamar, nona Do." kata Jongin dengan congkaknya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin malas, "Aku tak ada tenaga untuk membalas perkataanmu, tuan muda Jung."

"Arata." Jongin mengangguk. "Padahal, aku baru saja akan menawarimu tinggal di apartement milik adik sepupuku. Kebetulan ia memang tinggal sendirian."

Dengan mata membulat Kyungsoo segera menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Benarkah? Bolehkah aku tinggal di sana?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sambil menganggukkan kepala –sama seperti Jongin. "Baekhyun sudah setahun ini mencari housemate, dan kurasa dia akan kegirangan bila kau benar-benar tinggal dengannya."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!" teriak Baekhyun ketika ketiga orang itu memasuki apartementnya yang kecil tapi nyaman itu. Ia terus tersenyum tiada henti ketika Kyungsoo dengan kagum melihat beberapa kostum balet yang sengaja ia pajang di ruang tamunya –lengkap dengan pointed shoesnya. Di dinding ruang tamu itu, juga terdapat beberapa foto Baekhyun dengan berbagai pose –yang rata-rata juga berpakaian ala balerina.

"Baekhyun adalah salah satu ballerina unggulan di kampus kami." kata Jongin yang ternyata berada tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. "Ia sudah menari semenjak kecil, kira-kira saat usianya tiga tahun. Dan beberapa kali menjadi pemeran utama dalam berbagai pentas balet."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. "Apa semua keluargamu memang bergelut di bidang seni, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ayahku sudah mendirikan Art Academy sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, kakekku sendiri juga sutradara opera, dan juga pernah mendirikan gedung opera kecil-kecilan di kota kelahiranku. Bibiku –ibu Baekhyun juga pemain opera, namun Baekhyun sendiri lebih menyukai balet ketimbang opera."

"Aigoo, itu karena aku tidak dapat menyanyi dengan baik seperti eomma." Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Jja, ayo, kita lihat kamarmu."

Kyungsoo menurut saja ketika Baekhyun menyeretnya memasuki kamar berukuran sedang, berwarna putih dengan perabot yang lengkap. "Baekhyun ssi, kamar ini terlalu indah untukku." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun, "Dan lagi, aku tak yakin aku mampu membayar biaya sewanya."

"Eih? Kau bisa berangkat ke Paris tapi kau tak punya uang untuk membayar sewa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku kemari karena beasiswa. Biaya kuliahnya ditanggung seratus persen oleh kampus. Dan mungkin, aku harus kerja sambilan untuk menambah uang sakuku di sini, karena orang tuaku sendiri tidak sekaya itu."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Jangan pikirkan biaya sewanya. Kau punya budget berapa, itulah yang kau bayar. Aku mencari housemate, bukan mencari uang."

"Sebenarnya budgetku hanya sesuai harga asrama kampus." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ok lah! Tak masalah!" Baekhyun memainkan tangan Kyungsoo kegirangan dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir mungilnya. "Ayo, kubantu kau membereskan barangmu!" ia kemudian berlari ke ruang tamu dan mengambil koper Kyungsoo, diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang menggoda dirinya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman. Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya, ikut tersenyum sambil berkata lirih, "Gumawo."

.

.

.

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

"Luhan! HUANG LUHAN!" teriak seorang gadis yang sedang membenahi make-up tipis di wajahnya. Ia kembali berteriak ketika mendapati adiknya –Huang Luhan tidak menjawab teriakannya sama sekali. "HUANG LUHAN!"

"Di sini, jieeee!" Luhan akhirnya menjawab dengan teriakan pula dari dalam dapur. Ia segera memindahkan roti bakar miliknya ke sebuah piring yang berada di atas nampan, lengkap dengan dua gelas susu vanilla.

"Huang Luhan, sudah jam segini!" omel gadis itu lagi. Ia kemudian berlari kecil kearah dapur. "Kau ada interview pagi ini, jangan sampai telat." lanjutnya. Tanpa disangka, dari arah yg berbeda, Luhan juga berlari kecil dengan senampan roti bakar dan susu vanillanya.

Dan, brak! Kedua gadis itu terjatuh dengan makanan yang kocar-kacir.

"Aiya Zitao jie, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di depanku." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gadis bernama Zitao itu segera membereskan roti dan susu yang tercecer dan untung saja piring dan gelas dari nampan itu tidak pecah. "Aku hari ini dinas pagi. Dan ini sudah hampir telambat." Zitao segera berdiri setelah kelar membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. "Luhan! Kenapa kau memakai baju ini? Kemana baju yang kemaren kubelikan?"

"Aiya jie, aku hanya ikut interview, bukan kerja sungguhan. Baju lama ini lebih nyaman untukku."

"Hao le hao le, aku tak akan berdebat lagi denganmu. Aku berangkat okay, dan jalan lupa kunci rumah! Kabari aku segera setelah kau selesai interview, okay?" Zitao segera memakai flat shoesnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar flat mungil itu.

"Jie, sarapan dulu!"

"Tidak sempat. Aku pergi dulu, Xiao Lu!" teriak Zitao yang melesat keluar flat –meninggalkan adik kecil kesayangannya itu.

Luhan menanggapinya dengan hembusan nafas kencang. "Interview hari ini, apa bisa kulalui dengan baik? Jie, bahkan aku tak memiliki kepercayaan diri sekuat itu" ujarnya dalam hati.

**_I'm not afraid if sky's turning dark_**

**_Because the sun says so, I'm not afraid_**

**_Only a little tree, taking on wind and mist_**

**_But in the future, I'll be a big strong tree_**

.

.

.

"KELUAR! KELUAR KALIAN DARI SINI!" seorang pria lebih dari separuh baya melempar senampan makanan rumah sakitnya, kemudian terus mengacungkan tongkat pembantu jalan miliknya kepada dua perawat muda di hadapannya.

"Tuan Li, kami mohon kerjasamanya. Jika Tuan begini terus, bagaimana Tuan bisa keluar dari sini?" bujuk salah seorang perawat itu.

"Aku tidak butuh sembuh! Aku tak butuh kalian!" kemudian pria tua itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, membuat kedua perawat tadi lari terbirit-birit.

Tanpa disadari mereka, seorang lelaki muda keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Masih bisa melempar nampan makanan, masih bisa memukuli perawat, bahkan masih bisa memaki orang-orang tak berdosa itu." dia tersenyum meremehkan. "Memang seharusnya aku tak menghawatirkannya."

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang perawat wanita, bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pendek lagi-lagi terlibat pembicaraan dengan atasannya.

"Ayolah Zitao, hingga hari ini Tuan Li sudah mengusir sebelas perawat dari kamarnya. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi agar beliau mau menerima perawat-perawat di sini. Dan lagi, Huang Zitao adalah perawat terbaik di sini, aku yakin beliau tidak akan menolakmu kali ini."

Zitao memandang atasannya itu. "Aiya, ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku menerima pasien buangan seperti itu. Sajangnim, kenapa anda tega kepadaku?"

"Karena kau punya kemampuan itu, Zitao-ah. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, ok?" kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Zitao setelah menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Huang Zitao… Mungkin dia tahu penyakit si tua bangka itu." gumam lelaki muda yang diam-diam menguping itu.

.

.

.

Zitao membawa nampan berisi makanan rumah sakit, ia menyusuri lorong-lorong putih tersebut hingga akhirnya masuk ke dalam satu kamar, bernomor 302. Setelah menghela nafas dan memasang muka dinginnya, ia masuk.

"Aku Huang Zitao, dan mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengurusi anda di sini."

"Oh, kau perawat baru itu." seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan tahun menghampiri Zitao. Sepertinya ia baru saja datang karena Zitao tidak melihatnya tadi sewaktu ia melewati kamar itu.

"Heum." Zitao mengangguk, menghampiri Tuan Li –pasien barunya dan menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan kepada lelaki renta itu. "Cepatlah makan karena aku masih punya pekerjaan lain setelah ini."

Belum sempat Tuan Li menimpali perkataannya, namun wanita –yang sepertinya adalah adik Tuan Li itu sudah mengeluarkan amarahnya "YA! Kurang aja sekali perkataanmu kepada kami. Apa rumah sakit ini tidak mengajarkan sopan santun kepada setiap perawatnya?!"

Zitao memandangi wanita itu dengan dingin. "Sebelum ini Tuan Li juga memaki sebelas perawat, bahkan memukuli beberapa dari perawat itu dengan tongkat miliknya. Menurut anda, apa aku harus memakai sopan santun pada orang seperti itu?"

"KAU! KELUAR KAU DARI SINI! KAMI TIDAK BUTUH PERAWAT SEPERTIMU!"

"Kami-pun tidak butuh pasien seperti kalian, Nyonya. Kalau Nyonya mau, silahkan bawa Tuan Li ke rumah sakit lainnya, mungkin dengan itu kami dapat terbebas dari kutukan kamar 302."

"KAU!" wanita itu mengacungkan tangannya kearah Zitao.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Tuan Li.

"Ya, dia memang harus berhenti." sahut wanita itu.

"Bukan dia tapi kau, Kim Heechul." jawab Tuan Li. "Dan kau boleh keluar dari kamar ini. Aku tahu kau benci padaku." Lanjutnya.

"Oppa, kenapa-"

"Dan katakan pada Hangeng, aku tak butuh bantuannya untuk menjagaku." potong Tuan Li lagi.

Wanita yang dipanggil Heechul itu kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya, mengambil tasnya dan segera meninggalkan kamar itu setelah meluncurkan tatapan benci pada Zitao.

Namun Zitao tak berkutik, ia tetap terdiam di posisinya.

"Kau, kemarilah." Zitao segera menghampiri Tuan Li yang memanggilnya. "Aku sudah mengusir sebelas perawat, tapi aku tak ingin menambahnya menjadi dua belas. Oleh karena itu, tetaplah di sini dan menjadi perawatku."

Zitao menatap mata Tuan Li. "Baik. Tapi Tuan, ingatlah, perawat juga manusia, kau juga manusia. Kedudukan kita sama. Kau tidak boleh memakiku seenaknya. Terlebih lagi, kau adalah pasienku, maka kau yang harus makan, waktu minum obat, waktu terapi, waktu tidur, kau jelas tidak boleh menolaknya."

"Ok, deal."

.

.

.

Zitao sudah berganti pakaian dinasnya ketika pria asing itu menariknya, mendudukkannya ke dalam motor Harley, dan memaksanya memeluk tubuh atletis pria itu karena pria itu menaikkan kecepatannya. "YAAAAAA! TURUNKAN AKUUUUU!" teriak Zitao.

Pria asing itu tentu saja tidak menuruti permintaan Zitao. Ia terus melajukan Harleynya hingga mereka tiba di jalanan sepi, dekat dengan jalan bebas hambatan. Zitao langsung saja turun dari kendaraan yang membuatnya takut itu.

"KAU GILA?! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA, PRIA ANEH!" Zitao memukuli pria itu dengan helm yang dipakainya tadi. "BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU MATI?! AKU MASIH PUNYA KELUARGA! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MATI MUDA DAN MENINGGALKAN KELUARGAKU BEGITU SAJA!"

Pria itu tersenyum samar. "Kau menasehati tua bangka itu, tapi kau bisa memaki orang lain. Kau sangat lucu, Nona Huang."

Mata Zitao melebar, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" ia berpikir. "Katakan, siapa yang mengutusmu untuk menculikku!"

"Aku tak menculikmu, nona. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu." pria itu turun dari motornya dan berdiri menghadap Zitao. "Sebenarnya tua bangka bermarga Li itu sakit apa?"

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya. "Pria ini, apa hubungannya dengan Tuan Li…" pikirnya.

"Katakan, cepat."

"Maaf Tuan, aku hanya seorang perawat, jika kau mau menanyakan hal itu, silahkan saja hubungi dokter Kwon." Zitao tersenyum simpul.

Pria asing itu menekukkan tangannya di depan dada. "Dan tidak mungkin seorang perawat sepertimu tidak mengetahui penyakit pasiennya. Lagipula aku hanya penasaran, kenapa tua bangka itu terus dirawat di rumah sakit. Karena setahuku, dia tidak pernah sakit seumur hidupnya."

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan dengan rasa penasaranmu, Tuan."

Pria asing itu terus mendekati Zitao, menghimpit badan tipinya di sebuang tiang pemancar lampu jalanan di sana. "Cepat katakan, Nona. Kecuali kau memang ingin kutinggal sendiri di sini."

"Sudah kubilang, aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu dengan penyakitnya. Aku hanya perawat, tugasku hanya merawat orang. Disuruh suntik ya suntik, disuruh ganti infus, ya ganti infus, disuruh menyuapi, ya menyuapi. Yang memberinya obat, dosis dan mengatur pola makannya Dokter Kwon, bukan aku."

"Ckk, kau benar-benar ingin stay di sini, rupanya." kata pria asing itu yang membuat Zitao kembali melebarkan matanya.

"Kau bercanda kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku di jalanan sepi ini kan, tuan aneh?!" teriak Zitao, panik.

"Apa wajahku seperti ingin bercanda, nona Huang?" pria itu kemudian menjauhi Zitao, menaiki motor gedenya, dan segera meluncur meninggalkan perawat itu.

"YAAAA! KEMBALI KAU ORANG GILA! YAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Sebuah pagi di musim semi, untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengayuh sepeda, beriringan untuk memulai hari kedua kuliah mereka. Baekhyun sibuk menjelaskan keadaan Paris panjang lebar pada Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menatap kagum bangunan-bangunan indah di sekitarnya itu.

"Kampus kita juga indah, Kyungsoo-ahh. Paman Jung sengaja membangunnya dengan arsitektur gabungan dari gaya Perancis dan Korea. Aku langsung jatuh cinta semenjak pertama kali berkunjung ke sana."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong tentang keluarga Jung, apa memang mereka terkenal semenyebalkan itu, Baekhyun-ah?" potong Kyungsoo. "Kau kan saudara mereka, apa memang sifatnya yang seperti itu, atau aku saja yang sedang sial? Aish, mengingat perkara kemarin, hati ini menjadi kesal. Bayangkan saja ditabrak dan diusili oleh Jongin, lalu dimarahi dengan Professor Jung itu." cerocos Kyungsoo. "Ah, dan lagi kenapa dengan pandangan Professor Jung? Apa memang dia selalu memandang dingin kepada semua orang? Bagaimana mahasiswanya tahan kalu begitu caranya."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau penasaran sekali dengan mereka?" ia menghela nafas. "Jongin, dia hanya kaget karena sikapmu yang tak ada manis-manisnya kepadanya. Dia dijuluki Pangeran Fantasi, dia terbiasa dengan sikap para gadis yang begitu memujanya. Maka dari itu, ia bersikap semenyebalkan itu padamu."

Kyungsoo termangut-mangut.

"Dan kalau Yunho oppa, dia berubah semenjak kematian Jae unnie, angelnya."

"Jae unnie? Angel?"

"Jae unnie, namanya Kim Jaejoong, tapi Yunho oppa memanggilnya Angel. Dia adalah kekasih sekaligus partner Yunho oppa. Mereka beberapa kali terlibat dalam beberapa judul opera yang sama. Yang paling terkenal adalah Winterlude. Di sana, mereka memainkan sepasang kekasih yang harus berpisah karena kematian. Tak disangka, kisah menyedihkan itu lalu menjadi kenyataan."

Raut muka Kyungsoo mengeras, matanya menatap penuh kebencian kearah depannya, tangannya menggenggam erat setir sepeda lipatnya. "Angel benar-benar mati, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Heu-euhng. Kira-kira delapan tahun yang lalu, mayat Jae unnie ditemukan mengapung dengan keadaan mengenaskan di laut belakang Coast Castle."

"Coast Castle?" Kyungsoo semakin erat menekan setirnya.

"Ne, Coast Castle. Tempat tinggal keluarga Jung. Semenjak itu, Yunho oppa terus mengurung dirinya di kastil tua itu, dan hanya kembali mengajar setiap satu hari dalam setiap minggunya. Selain itu, ia juga mundur dari dunia opera. Sungguh sayang sekali, dunia opera Perancis kehilangan pemain berbakat sepertinya, juga Jae unnie."

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun, ia hanya melajukan sepedanya dengan sedikit agak cepat –Baekhyun mengiranya takut terlambat lagi, matanya menerawang seakan dihantui bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Ia benar-benar mengendarai sepeda lipatnya dengan tidak fokus, sehingga tak lama kemudian, ia ditulikan oleh suara decitan mobil, juga teriakan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya.

TBC

TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bikin ff baru lagi, padahal yg lama terbengkalai -_-

Ini gara2 auntie Qiung Yao sumpah yang karyanya selalu bikin aku kagum /?

Jadi bikin yg versi Kaisoo sama Yunjaenya xD

Anyway the idea copyright to auntie Qiung Yao yg udah 50 tahun berkarya di dunia novel Cina dan Taiwan! Gong xi ni, a yi! ^o^/

Terus yg bercetak miring dan dibold itu, juga lyric lagu bikininan Qiung Yao a yi, dinyanyiin sama Li Sheng (yang di dalam dramanya memerankan Ye Fan –yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi Kyungsoo di fanfic ini) judul aslinya Hua Fei Hua, Wu Fei Wu tapi diterjemahin jadi Flowers in Fog dalam bahasa Inggris xD

Anyway, cerita ini beneran dibikinin 90% persen sesuai dengan dramanya, satu episodenya, aku tulis ulang jadi satu chapter. Drama ini totalnya ada 54 episode+1 short side story khusus Qi Fei+Ye Fan :D jd… sabar yah xDD

Doakan aku ga males ditengah2! Hehehehehehehehe

Anyway, review please please pleaseeeeee?

Review kalian benar-benar berpengaruh dari kualitas fanfic ini~

SANKYU !3


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo yah!" teriak Baekhyun panik. Ia segera menghentikan sepedanya dan turun tergesa-gesa setelah mendapati teman seapartement barunya terjatuh sesaat setelah sepedanya ditabrak oleh mobil buit-up berwarna hitam itu.

"Ah…" erang Kyungsoo kesakitan. Ia memegangi lututnya yang sobek dan meninggalkan luka menganga. "Ahhh…"

Pengendara dari mobil itu segera turun. Dan tentu saja ia kaget melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya itu. "Astaga Do Kyungsoo. Mianhae mianhae." ia berlutut di depan Kyungsoo dan memeriksa lutut gadis itu.

"Kau?! Kau lagi?!" Kyungsoo menunjuk muka si penabrak dengan muka kesal. "Kuberitahu kau, Jung Jongin, aku mengerti amarahmu soal koper kemarin, tapi jangan menjadikan itu sebagai alasanmu untuk membunuhku"

"Bagus, kau sudah bisa memakiku, Do Kyungsoo. Berarti kepalamu tak cedera."

"Meski kepalanya tak cedera, tapi lututnya sobek, Jongin-ah." tukas Baekhyun.

Jongin memandang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian, lalu dengan tiba-tiba membopong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, membawanya menuju mobilnya. "Yaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Jongin?!" teriak Kyungsoo yang terkaget.

"Lututmu sobek, setidaknya harus diperiksa di klinik kampus." jawab lelaki berkulit cokelat itu sembari memasangkan safety belt pada Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia mengitari mobilnya dan masuk ke pintu kemudi.

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu." Kyungsoo melepaskan safety beltnya dengan paksa.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Dengar nona Do, aku juga tak ingin berurusan denganmu. Tapi kau sudah tertabrak mobilku, itu artinya aku yang bertanggung jawab terhadap lukamu. Diamlah atau lukamu semakin lebar."

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan Jongin, dan dengan mudahnya ia melepaskan cekalan tangan Jongin. Tak lama kemudian, ia terjatuh lagi setelah membuka pintu mobil dan berusaha berjalan menjauhi mobil Jongin.

"Aish!" Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo yah, jangan memaksakan diri lagi. Lututmu berdarah, kalau kau terus memaksakan diri, takutnya lututmu semakin parah." Baekhyun menasehati, yang dibalas dengan rengutan di wajah gadis bermata lebar itu.

"Kau benar-benar menguji staminaku, Do Kyungsoo. Oke kalau tak mau menaiki mobilku, tak masalah. Aku yang akan menggendongmu menuju klinik." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya ketika Jongin kembali mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. "Tak masalah, jarak ke dari sini ke kampus juga tak lebih dari sepuluh menit berjalan kaki."

"YAAAAAA! TURUNKAN AKU JUNG JONGIN!"

Bisa dipastikan, Kyungsoo terus meronta sepanjang sepuluh menit perjalanan mereka menuju kampus. Dan raut muka Kyungsoo semakin masam ketika banyak mahasiswa yang menyoraki mereka setibanya di sana.

"Wahhh, jadi ini Putri Roman milik Pangeran Fantasi?"

"Wahhhhh, Jongin, caramu menyambut murid baru boleh juga!"

Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan seringainya ketika para mahasiswa meneriakinya.

"Kau senang berhasil mengerjaiku lagi?!" tuduh Kyungsoo.

"Ngaco." balas Jongin, singkat.

.

"Luka di lututnya tak parah, namun tetap saja memerlukan waktu untuk benar-benar sembuh. Perkiraanku sekitar 10 hari, itu bila ia tak melakukan pekerjaan berat." kata dokter di klinik kampus mereka.

Saat ini Kyungsoo hanya bisa terbaring dengan muka masam, dengan lutut yang berbalut perban berwarna putih. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya, karena Jongin –seseorang yang dibencinya di kampus tersebut dengan teliti mendengarkan perkataan dari sang ahli medis. Menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin kini sedang menertawainya diam-diam. Dan semua simpati Jongin yang ditujukan kepadanya hanyalah kepura-puraan belaka.

"Bisa anda menyiapkan tongkat untuk Kyungsoo juga, saem?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Jongin yang mulai menjauhi Kyungsoo dan mengikuti langkah dokter wanita itu ke meja kerjanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai tongkat, kegiatan berat dan kesembuhannya. Dan bisa disimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak dapat melakukan kegiatan dengan normal, juga ditambah dengan keharusannya memakai tongkat. Oh ayolah, itu membuat hati Kyungsoo semakin dongkol dibuatnya.

"Kau tak perlu selebay itu mengurusiku." omel Kyungsoo ketika Jongin kembali memasuki biliknya.

"Aku yang menabrakmu, tentu aku juga yang bertanggung jawab atas lukamu. Aku tak ingin dikata macam-macam lagi olehmu."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. "Lagipula aku heran, setiap bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan mendapat masalah. Apa kau ini _unlucky star_-ku?"

"Enak saja! Gara-gara kaulah, aku yg jadi sial! Aku ini Pangeran Fantasy, bukan _unlucky star_!" balas Jongin. "Hei, kau jangan terlalu mengolokku terlalu jauh, karena…."Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo. "Siapa tahu, _unlucky star_-mu ini kelak akan menjadi _lucky star_-mu" Jongin mengulum senyum kemenangannya karena berhasil membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah padam.

"Jongin!" teriak seorang wanita yang menggelung rambut hitamnya ke atas, memakai kemeja dan blue jeans dan spring boots warna coklat. Jongin melirik wanita itu dengan malas, namun berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman khas miliknya. "Kau lupa ya kita harus mempersiapkan pesta dansa untuk mahasiswa baru. Pengurus lain sudah berkumpul di depan kapel, sedangkan kau masih saja berdiam diri di klinik kampus."

"Ah Yura, aku baru saja akan pamit dengan Kyungsoo. Oh, dan ini Kyungsoo, ia mahasiswa baru di jurusan musik klasik, sama seperti kita." Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring di ranjang klinik. "Dan Kyungsoo, ini Yura, dia berada di angkatan yang sama denganku."

Kyungsoo dan Yura saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Minggu depan kami pengurus siswa akan mengadakan pesta dansa tahunan yang diadakan setiap awal ajaran. Minta saja ditemani oleh Baekhyun, karena aku yakin kau akan kesulitan berjalan dengan tongkatmu."

"KAU GILA?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Aku saja tak yakin dapat menghadapi sepuluh hariku dengan tongkat, kini kau malah menyuruhku datang ke pesta dansa? Dimana sebenarnya pikiranmu, Jung Jongin?" omel Kyungsoo. "Berjalan saja susah dengan tongkat, apalagi berdansa."

Jongin terdiam sembari mendengarkan omelan Kyungsoo yang tiada henti itu. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya. "Yura yah, ubah tanggal pesta dansa besok menjadi dua minggu lagi." ujar Jongin yang sekali lagi membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Jongin mengubah tanggal pesta dansa demimu?!" teriak Baekhyun. "Tidak mungkin, Jongin tidak mungkin melakukannya begitu saja." ia memutari sofa putih tempat Kyungsoo terduduk pasrah. "Pasti ada alasannya, Kyungsoo ya."

Kyungsoo menatapnya malas, "Ia hanya tidak ingin dianggap tidak bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tabrakan tadi, Baekhyun-ahh."

"Bukan begitu." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Jongin bukan type orang yang seenaknya merubah tanggal acara penting demi seseorang. Kurasa, sepupu bodohku itu…" Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo dengan mengusap-usapkan tangannya pada dagu Kyungsoo. "Tanpa sadar sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aish, kau jangan ngaco, Baekhyun ah." Kyungsoo menepis tangan Baekhyun. "Lagipula, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga Jung itu."

"Eihhh, kau jangan berpikiran buruk pada keluarga sepupuku. Yunho oppa, walaupun dalam hidupnya pernah sekali menghianati kepercayaan Jae unnie, dia adalah pria yang sangat penyayang. Aku yakin, Jongin juga seperti itu jika ia jatuh cinta nanti."

"Menghianati? Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar desas-desus tentang Yunho oppa sebelumnya, jadi jangan pura-pura tak tahu di depanku." Baekhyun mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Aish, pokoknya walau Yunho oppa diberitakan telah menghianati Jae unnie, nyatanya hingga kini, ia tetap menjaga cintanya. Lihat saja, hingga kini Yunho oppa tak sedikitpun berniat mencari pengganti Jae unnie. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, aku dengar dari beberapa tukang kebun di _Coast Castle_, Yunho oppa sengaja mengurung dirinya demi bertemu dengan arwah Jae unnie." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, dan tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri.

"_Angel, sebenarnya seperti apa kehidupanmu di sini?"_

.

.

"_Angel… Kemarilah…" Yunho berdiri di halaman kastilnya dengan senyum, lalu tak lama sesosok wanita dengan gaun putih dan rambut ikal hitamnya menghampirinya, dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dengan wajahnya._

"_Lihat, sejauh apapun aku berada, asal kau memanggil namaku, aku akan segera menghampirimu." Kata wanita itu seraya memeluk Yunho dan menenggelamkan kepala di dada bidang kekasihnya itu._

_Senyuman Yunho melebar. "Angel, kau seperti bunga, tapi kau bukan bunga. Kau seperti kabut, tapi kau bukanlah kabut." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata wanitanya lekat-lekat, seakaan ia mengirimkan banyak cinta dalam tatapannya. "Aku seperti memilikimu, namun aku tak dapat memilikimu. Kau seperti nyata, tapi kau hanya anganku. Katakan, aku harus berbuat apa?" _

_Angel menangkupkan pipi tegas Yunho dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Meskipun ini hanya anganmu, biarkan kita sama-sama menikmatinya, euhm?"_

_Lalu mereka berciuman, bukan….. bukan ciuman yang menggebu-gebu. Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir dan melumat lembut bibir masing-masing dengan perlahan, di bawah sinar temaram rembulan._

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana Angel bisa meninggal, Baekhyun-ahh?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. "Aku tak tahu dengan jelas karena Yunho oppa dan Jongin tak pernah bercerita langsung padaku. Sebenarnya, kisah tentang Jae unnie ini merupakan kisah terlarang dari keluarga Jung, entah kenapa kedua saudaraku itu seakan tak ingin orang-orang membicarakan hal itu. Tapi yang kutahu, Jae unnie menenggelamkan dirinya di laut yang berada di halaman belakang Coast Castle."

"Tenggelam?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Lalu apa mayatnya diketemukan?"

"Tentu saja. Sekitar seminggu semenjak hilangnya Jae unnie, mereka menemukan jasadnya mengapung di lautan. Tapi sayang sekali, tubuh Jae unnie sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi, mungkin karena sebagian tubuhnya sudah termakan oleh ikan-ikan di sana. Aish, aku terlalu banyak bicara Kyungsoo ya." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mandi dulu okay, nanti kita lanjutkan obrolan kita, ehehehe."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya ketika Baekhyun mulai menjauhinya. "Baekhyun-ahh, boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Angel, sepertinya memiliki banyak nama. White Angel, lalu kalian memanggilnya Jaejoong. Aku penasaran, apa ia juga memiliki nama lain lagi?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Nama resminya adalah Kim Jaejoong, Angel White hanya nama keartisannya, kau tahu sendiri seorang artis harus memakai nama baru agar mereka lebih dikenal." Ia terdiam lagi. "Tapi aku pernah mendengar Yunho oppa sekali—dua kali memanggilnya Xue Hua—bunga salju dalam bahasa mandarin. Mungkin itu terpengaruh dari judul musical mereka, Winterlude."

_Xue Hua… Dia benar-benar Xue Hua…_

_._

_**Empat kuntum bunga di Panti Asuhan HuaXin. Lang Hua, Huo Hua, dan Yan Hua, juga Xue Hua yang selalu menjaga ketiga bunga kecil kesayangannya. Kami bersumpah tak akan berpisah walau badai menghadang sekalipun**_**.**

.

_Huo Hua, Yan Hua, aku telah menemukan Xue Hua. Walau ia sudah meninggalkan kita di dunia ini. Huo Hua, Yan Hua, kuharap kalian baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai aku menemukan kalian juga._

.

_**Not quite a flowers, unlike a mist**_

_**Came from everywhere, but gathered here**_

_**Do not have a father, even a mother**_

_**But here is a place where we called home**_

.

.

.

Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi tegap, dengan jas hitamnya juga menenteng tas kerja berwarna hitam melewati koridor Art School tersebut. Kepalanya sengaja ditinggikan, pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan tajamnya, seakan menegaskan posisinya di sekolah tinggi itu.

"Pagi, Professor Jung." Hampir seluruh siswa, hingga pengajar di sana menunduk sembari menyapanya, namun tak satupun yang ia jawab—bahkan ia pandang sedikitpun.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ruangan miliknya, yang segera diikuti oleh Choi Sooyoung, sekretarisnya.

"Pagi professor, apa anda ingin kopi atau teh?" sapa Sooyoung dengan senyumnya.

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Jangan ganggu aku hari ini, Sooyoung-ahh. Dan katakan pada siapapun agar tidak ada yang memasuki ruanganku hari ini."

"Baik professor." Lalu dengan entengnya Sooyoung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, dan dengan sangat pelan menutup pintunya—karena ia tahu atasannya tersebut sedang tak enak hati.

Yunho berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang berada di ruangannya, kemudian menatap nanar ke arah langit. Musim semi baru saja dimulai, langit-pun membiru dengan hangat, meninggalkan kabut musim dingin.

"Mungkin akan sangat bagus sekali apabila aku diijinkan memutar waktu. Manusia dapat menciptakan roket, bahkan kapal pesiar. Jika terbang melewati atmosfer dan berjalan melewati samudra adalah hal yang tak mustahil, bagaimana bisa berlari melewati ruang waktu adalah hal yang tak masuk diakal?"

.

.

_**Not quite a flowers, unlike a mist**_

_**Came from everywhere, but gathered here**_

_**Do not have a father, even a mother**_

_**But here is a place where we called home**_

_Jaejoong sedang menyirami sekumpulan bunga miliknya di Coast Castle sembari menyanyikan lagu Not Quite a Flowers ketika Yunho dengan tergesa melajukan mobil built up kap terbukanya mendekati halaman kastil. Dan ketika ia telah memarkirkan kendaraannya, dengan segera ia memanggil nama kekasihnya itu._

"_KIM JAEJOOOONNNGGGGGGG!"_

_Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh dengan muka terheran. Kaget tentunya karena Yunho telah merengkuh tubuh mungilnya setelah berlarian kecil ke arahnya. "Yunnie, bukankah kau ada urusan di London selama tiga minggu? Lirihnya masih dengan pandangan kaget._

_Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya._

"_Kenapa bertanya seperti itu heum? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" ucap Yunho dengan wajah pura-pura terluka._

_Jaejoong memukul pelan dada bidang Yunho. "Anak nakal! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di London dan kabur ke Josselin heung?!"_

_Yunho dengan segera menggenggam tangan gadisnya itu. "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai dari semalam, jadi aku segera mengambil pesawat paling pagi menuju Paris dan tada ~ Aku sudah berada di Josselin sekarang."_

"_Dan dengan kantung matamu yang seperti ini kau tetap nekat menyetir sendiri selama lima jam dari Paris menuju Josselin ohng?"_

"_Ckk, aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu, makanya sengaja tak mengabari paman Lee untuk menjemputku di Paris. Dan keliatannya kau memang terkejut heum?" _

_Jaejoong tak menghiraukan perkataan Yunho, dan ia malah dengan santainya melenggang meninggalkan lelaki berbadan tegap itu. Yunho yang kesal segera mengejarnya, dan dengan mengulum senyum, Jaejoong semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan setengah berlari dari kejaran Yunho._

"_YAAA!" teriak Yunho, yang diketawakan oleh para penjaga kebun di sana. Sedangkan Jaejoong dengan tawa renyahnya tetap berlari dari kekasihnya itu._

_Dan hap! Yunho akhirnya menangkap wanita itu, lalu mendekapnya erat di pelukan hangatnya. "Kau sengaja uh, Kim Jaejoong?" ujarnya sebelum mencium tengkuk Jaejoong._

"_Hahahahahahaha, tentu saja! Kau tak bisa lihat tadi raut mukamu yg kesal itu? Itu sangat menyenangkan, tuan Jung!"_

_Yunho menulikan telinganya dan terus menciumi tengkuk Jaejoong, dan tanpa sadar, ia menaikkan tubuh mungil itu dalam bopongannya, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kastil tua miliknya tersebut._

.

Yunho mendudukan pantatnya pada kursi kerja hitam miliknya. Dengan raut muka lelah ia memijat-mijat pangkal keningnya. "Kim Jaejoong, apalagi yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan hidupmu? Kalau saja semua uang milikku dapat mengembalikanmu kembali ke sisiku, aku-pun rela untuk hidup miskin selamanya."

Belum selesai dengan lamunannya, pria itu mendadak melihat sesuatu yang asing di matanya. Sebuah message card tergeletak di depan mejanya. Segera ia ambil card itu dan dibacalah isinya dengan seksama. Dan seketika, raut mukanya berubah menjadi sangat cemas.

_**When the night wind blowing by the window**_

_**When the fog covering all the ground**_

_**Then a man will tormented by a crime he commited**_

_**The black angel in by the window, smilling at him**_

.

.

.

_**Let us just laugh out load**_

_**Have fun by dancing around**_

_**Cause being happy is fantastic**_

_**I like to dance and I'll hope you too**_

_**I like to dance, and surely everyone will**_

Jongin memakai kemeja putih dan rompi resmi biru mudanya, juga dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada dengan rompinya, menari dan bernyanyi di atas stage kecil yang sengaja dibuat untuk perayaan penyambutan murid baru yang diadakan Asian Art Academy. Stage itu sendiri sudah dikelilingi oleh para wanita—pengagum Jongin, dan tentu saja Yura termasuk di dalamnya.

_**Playful youth let all shout out loud**_

_**Get rid of all the rules**_

_**Be enthusiastic, natural, and powerful in the dance**_

_**Let us escaped all problems**_

_**While we're still young, let's enjoying some dancing time**_

Kyungsoo memandang tajam kearah Jongin yang baru saja menyelesaikan performanya. Lelaki muda itu sekarang sedang sibuk memunguti bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh para penggemar wanitanya.

"Benar-benar pandai menarik perhatian wanita." Gumam Kyungsoo yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas champagne miliknya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum. Dan setelah Chanyeol menyisipkan isi gelas champagnenya, ia lalu berkata, "Bukan keinginan Jongin untuk menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi yah bisa kita lihat sendiri, Kyungsoo ya. Jongin memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membuat para wanita tertarik kepadanya."

"Omong kosong." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya yang pada akhirnya terhenti di salah satu sudut ruang itu, dimana Professor Jung sedang duduk menikmati red winenya. Kyungsoo menyipitkan pandangannya, dunianya seakan berhenti. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol soal lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Jongin –yang ternyata ciptaan sang pangeran fantasi itu sendiri. "Professor Jung datang rupanya." Desisnya.

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kakak sepupunya itu. "Tentu saja. Hari ini Jongin kan bertugas sebagai performer utama, mana mungkin Yunho oppa tidak mendukungnya."

"Apa kita tidak perlu menyapanya?" Kyungsoo kembali membalikkan pandangannya, menatap heran kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, nona cantik." Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya ke tengah lantai dansa. "Kita berdansa saja okay, daripada kau terus bertanya soal Professor Jung."

Chanyeol tak tahu, jika ada dua pasang mata yang memandangnya tajam. Ia terus saja memeluk pinggul Kyungsoo, dan mengajaknya berdansa waltz, sebelum akhirnya Jongin kembali menaiki stage dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Yeorobun!"

Sontak semua mata tertuju kepada Jongin.

"Karena ini adalah acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru, rasanya tak adil bila mahasiswa baru tak ikut andil di dalamnya." Kyungsoo yang sudah menghentikan dansanya dengan Chanyeol, merasa ada yang janggal dari omongan Jongin ini. "Maka dari itu, ijinkan aku memanggil Do Kyungsoo dari Jurusan Musik Klasik untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu di panggung ini."

Benar saja, Kyungsoo langsung menggeram, dan menatap nyalang kearah Jongin. Sedangkan semua fans wanita Jongin, balas menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik dan meremehkan.

Yura maju kearah Kyungsoo, "Kau harusnya bangga karena Jongin memilihmu."

Kyungsoo menahan emosinya agar tak menghajar Yura saat itu juga.

"Tentu saja, menjadi mahasiswi yang sudah dibopong menuju kampus oleh sang Pangeran Fantasi, juga menjadi mahasiswi yang menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas sejarah musik karena dipermalukan oleh Pangeran Fantasi, adalah hal yang membanggakan bukan? Setidaknya bagi kalian." Balas Kyungsoo. "Kalian pikir aku takut dengan tantangan Jongin?" Kyungsoo berjalan kesal ke atas panggung dan merebut mic yang dipegang oleh Jongin.

_**Not quite a flowers, unlike a mist**_

_**Came from everywhere, but gathered here**_

_**Do not have a father, even a mother**_

_**But here is a place where we called home**_

PRANG! Di satu sudut terlihat Professor Jung yang sudah memecahkan—atau lebih tepatnya membanting gelas champagne miliknya sendiri. Kemudian dengan langkah seribu ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Ikut aku."gumam Yunho dengan mata tajamnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena kebingungan, sedangkan Jongin segera mengejar kakaknya dan Kyungsoo yang tertatih dengan stilleto merah jambunya.

.

.

.

"Professor, lepaskan aku."cicit Kyungsoo.

Yunho dengan kasar membanting tubuh gadis itu pada kursi kuno yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah miliknya. "Jangan coba-coba ikut campur dengan masalahku, Jung Jongin."ujar pria itu bahkan sebelum Jongin membuka mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mengusap lengannya yang baru saja dicengkram kuat oleh dosennya itu. "Apa masalahku kali ini? Karena seingkatku, aku bahkan tidak terlambat masuk kelas sekalipun karena hari ini adalah pesta dansa, Professor."

"Lagu itu, lagu itu terlarang di sini, KAU TAU?!"

"Setau saya, tidak ada butir peraturan sekolah untuk melarang muridnya untuk menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Lagipula, lagu tersebut merupakan salah satu karya fenomenal dari Park Baekbom yang liriknya diambil dari puisi lawas milik Tian Lun Ge. Didengarkan beberapa kalipun, semua orang pasti akan memujinya." Kyungsoo kemudian dengan berani beradu mata dengan professornya itu. "Kecuali Professor begitu membenci karya tersebut, maka tak ada alasan untuk menolakku."

Yunho memandang Kyungsoo dengan gugup dan berkata, "Aku tidak membenci karya itu. Dan siapa pula yg mengatakan aku membencinya? Sejujurnya….Aku sangat mengagumi karya itu. Tian Lun Ge, benar-benar menulis liriknya dengan apik, dan Park Baekbom juga mengemasnya…"

"Sepertinya Professor sangat memahami lagu ini."potong Kyungsoo.

Yunho terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Jongin membuka suaranya setelah berdiri di antara kakaknya dan Kyungsoo. "Eish, sudahlah, tak usah dipanjang-panjangi lagi." Ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan kakaknya secara bergantian.

Yunho-pun berdeham, "Maafkan reaksiku yang terlalu berlebihan ini." Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Jongin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kedua muda-mudi dalam kesunyian, "Bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, kembalilah ke pesta dansa bersama Kyungsoo. Aku pulang duluan, Jongin-ah."

"Eish hyung! Pulanglah ke apartementku! Jangan kembali ke kastil tua itu! Ingat kau sudah meminum beberapa gelas wine!" teriak Jongin yang tentu saja tak digubris oleh Yunho.

Kyungsoo yang berada selangkah di belakang Jongin menatap pria itu tajam, yang dibalas oleh raut kaget Jongin saat ia membalikkan badannya. "Mau menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku?"

Jongin mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Ya. Aku memiliki banyak penjelasan yang harusnya kau dengarkan saat ini juga."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan bokongnya di salah satu gazebo yang terletak di sayap belakang kampusnya, di hadapannya, terduduk pula Jung Jongin, putra bungsu pemilik sekolah tinggi tersebut.

"Kisah sedih itu, merupakan kisah terlarang di Keluarga Jung kami. Tak seorangpun dari kami berani untuk membicarakannya, karena takut akan melukai hyungku. Jujur saja, hingga saat ini, kisah itu masih menghantui hidup hyungku." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, "Saat ini kau tinggal di tempat Baekhyun, dan sedikit banyak, Baekhyun pasti sudah memberitahumu perkara ini."

Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Ada seorang gadis bernama Jaejoong, dia adalah orang yang paling dicintai oleh Yunho hyung. Tapi…." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi ia telah meninggal."potong Kyungsoo. "Dengan cara menceburkan dirinya ke dalam laut."

Jongin mendengus, "Rupanya kau telah mendengarnya dari mulut besar Baekhyun."

"Jangan salahkan Baekhyun. Keluargamu merupakan keluarga terpandang di sini, cerita seperti itu, semua orang-pun telah mendengarnya. Tapi, saat aku menyanyikan lagu itu, Professor Jung memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan."

"Itu karena lagu itu adalah lagu kesenangan Jaejoong saat ia masih hidup. Setiap mendengarkannya, Yunho hyung pasti akan dihantui oleh bayangan Jaejoong. Kau hanya perlu mengingat, lain kali kau tidak boleh menyanyikannya di tempat ini, terlebih di depan hyungku."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jongin…."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa Jaejoong nekat meregang nyawanya di lautan? Melihat reaksi dari Professor Jung yang berlebihan itu, seperti ada sesuatu di balik semuanya. Apa beliau memiliki kesalahan terhadap Jaejoong? Apa, Jaejoong benar-benar bunuh diri? Atau ada yang sengaja membunuhnya?"

"'Kau bilang apa?! Sengaja membunuh?!"bentak Jongin. "Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu! Jika kau meneruskan hipotesa bodohmu itu, aku jamin mereka akan mengeluarkanmu dari kampus ini." Ia kemudian terdiam sejenak. "Aish, sudahlah jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi. Lebih baik kita kembali ke pesta dansa seperti yang dikatakan oleh hyungku." Jongin menggandeng paksa tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berontak, "YA! Aku tak mau kembali ke sana, bodoh!"

"Kalau kau tak kembali bersamamu, besok pasti akan tersebar gossip tentangmu lagi. Turuti saja perintahku jika kau masih ingin hidup enak di sini."

"AISH! JUNG JONGIN!"umpatnya.

.

.

.

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

Makan siang Zitao hari itu bisa saja berakhir tenang seperti biasanya, jika saja pria tinggi yang semalam mengancamnya itu tidak menemuinya di kantin rumah sakit tempat ia biasa melewati istirahat makan siangnya. _Well_, mungkin pria tinggi itu mungkin saja tidak semenyeramkan itu, tetapi Zitao masih trauma dengan kejadian malam tadi, hingga dengan panik ia menyemprotkan sayur buncis itu ke muka pria—ehem tinggi tampan berkumis tipis itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?!"Zitao memundurkan badannya dengan mata bergidik ketakutan.

Pria itu memandang Zitao tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau! Ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk menculikku! Di sini rumah sakit! Lihat!" Zitao menunjuk semua teman-teman perawatnya. "Banyak orang di sini! Jikalau kau memang berniat menculikku, teman-teman dan kolegaku akan dengan mudah melaporkanmu dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara!"

Zitao terus saja menyemburkan kata-katanya dengan emosi bercampur perasaan takut. Emm, tentu saja ia berhenti—saat pria tinggi yang duduk di hadapannya itu tak menggubrisnya dengan satu perkataan-pun. Merasa tak berguna telah menyumpahi pria aneh itu, Zitao akhirnya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi mejanya. Namun usahanya untuk kabur gagal, ketika pria tinggi tampan berkumis tipis itu mencengkram lengannya.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk menculikmu." Pria itu membalikkan badan Zitao, "Aku kemari untuk memberikan penjelasan kepadamu, atas kejadian semalam. Semoga kau tak terkena flu karenanya."

Zitao menatap nyalang pria itu. "Apa yang kau maksudkan penjelasan?! Tidakkah harusnya penjelasan itu seharusnya digantikan menjadi permintaan maaf?!"

"Maaf? Maaf katamu? Eish, aku kemari hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja, tapi nampaknya kekhawatiranku atas kondisimu adalah suatu kesia-siaan belaka, setelah melihatmu yang sudah bisa berteriak dan memelototiku seperti ini."

"Ternyata ada juga orang kurang ajar sepertimu yang tidak mengerti arti kesopanan sama sekali." Zitao kembali duduk dan mengambil sumpitnya.

"Sebenarnya aku kagum padamu. Kau dapat memasuki kamar 302 itu tanpa rasa takut, di saat semua orang tak akan tahan lebih dari tiga menit di dalamnya. Kurasa, kau sudah resmi menjadi perawat pribadi kedua belasnya."

"Nde. Lalu kau?" Zitao menegakkan lehernya dan menatap tajam pria itu. "Bagaimana denganmu? Menurut pengamatanku, kau sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mengetahui _medical tracknya_. Lalu kau siapanya?"

"AKU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPANYA! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, jangan bertanya macam-macam padaku, cukup saja jawab pertanyaanku tentang penyakit si tua itu."

"Ya! Aku juga sudah mengatakannya padamu, semua data pasien di sini merupakan rahasia yang tidak bisa dibocorkan seenak jidat. Jika kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui, silahkan saja bertanya pada dokter yang menangani Tuan Li, karena dalam hal ini, ialah yang paling berhak."

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kondisi umum penyakitnya saja, mengapa kau berkeras hati untuk menyembunyikannya dariku?!"

"Sudah menjadi aturan rumah sakit untuk menjaga baik-baik rahasia setiap pasiennya."

"Siapa yan peduli terhadap aturan?! Siapa?!"teriak pria itu lagi. "Begini saja, kau berbicara padaku bukan sebagai perawat pribadi dari tua bangka itu, tapi kau berbicara sebagai Huang Zitao."

Zitao membanting sepasang sumpitnya. "Sudah kubilang tanyakan saja sendiri pada dokter! Atau bila kau peduli dengannya, tinggal saja menemuinya di ruangan 302 itu, bukan masalah besar menurutku."

"Kau berbicara aturan terhadapku tetapi kau melupakan tanda larangan masuk pada ruangan si tua bangka itu. Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapanya, aku memang tidak berhak menanyakan kondisinya kepada dokter dan membuatku tertangkap basah olehnya."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapanya tetapi kau sangat peduli kepada. Konyol sekali, tuan. _Well,_ Tuan Li hanya menderita _osteophorosis_ ringan pada kakinya, itu sebabnya ia hanya bisa memakai kursi rodanya."

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku, nona Huang, jika kau tak ingin berakhir di jalanan sepi seperti semalam."

"Jawaban apa lagi yang kau harapkan dariku? Jawaban kalau umur Tuan Li tinggal setahun lagi karena sirosis hati yang dideritanya? Atau kau mau lebih dari itu?!"

Zitao memandang tajam pria itu lagi, yang dibalas oleh gebrakan meja yang membuat makan siang Zitao hancur berantakan.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu perihal kondisi Tuan Li."ujar Zitao ketika pria itu berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauhinya. "Kuharap kau juga dapat memberitahuku hubunganmu dengan Tuan Li."

"Musuh. Kami. Adalah. Musuh"

.

.

.

_Paris, Perancis_

"APA?! AKU DITUNJUK SEBAGAI PENANGGUNG JAWAB PERTUNJUKKAN TAHUNAN SEMESTER DEPAN?!

"Aish, Byun Baekhyun jangan memakai suaramu untuk berteriak lima oktaf seperti itu."omel Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong biola mungil di punggungnya.

Jongin, Yura dan Chanyeol yang berada di depan kedua gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

Yura memberanikan diri untuk maju ke hadapan Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Aku dan Jongin yang memilihmu, kami sengaja menemuimu langsung untuk mendapat persetujuanmu. Lagipula pertunjukkan tahun ini mengambil tema tarian temporer, kami tahu kau berbakat dalam bidang ini, Baekhyun-ah. Dan kami percaya kau dapat mengurusnya dengan benar."

"Tapi.."

"Eish, aku sendiri yang memilihmu, apa kau tak sanggup mengiyakan permintaan dari sepupu tampanmu ini, hmm?" kali ini Jongin yang maju dan menepuk lengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, kurasa kau tak punya pilihan lain selain memenuhi perintah dari sepupu pangeranmu ini. Bahkan ia sengaja menemuimu langsung, harusnya kau merasa tersanjung atas perhatian darinya."

Baekhyun memeluk pundak Kyungsoo di sampingnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Yura. "Well, kurasa kau ada benarnya Kyungsoo yah. Baiklah, aku menyetujuinya karena Kyungsoo! Ingat, karena Kyungsoo!" ia mengerlingkan matanya yang disambut tawa renyah dari Chanyeol.

"Ehm, Kyungsoo ssi, aku kemari juga ingin meminta sesuatu darimu."kata Yura lagi.

"Aku? Kau mau aku mengurusi pertunjukkan juga? Oh tidak tidak, aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku terlalu sibuk belajar agar tak kehilangan beasiswaku."

"Anijji, aku hanya memintamu untuk menjadi anggota klub begonia milikku."

"Klub begonia? Hmm, maafkan aku Yura ssi, tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin bergabung dengan klub semacam itu."

Mata Jongin bergerak menatap Kyungsoo. "Kalau kau tak ingin bergabung dengan klub begonia, kau bisa juga bergabung dalam klub buku milikku. Kurasa kau cocok menjadi anggota utama dari klub milikku itu."

"Aku tak ingin bergabung dengan klub Yura ssi, terlebih dengan klubmu, Pangeran Jongin Yang Terhormat."Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin. "Jika dengan klub begonia, aku memang tak tertarik, tapi dengan klub buku, kurasa alasan utamaku tak ingin memasukinya adalah karenamu, Prince Jongin. _Well_, aku yakin klub itu hanya ajang pamer kepintaranmu semata, dan itu lebih tidak berguna ketimbang klub-klub lain di sini."

"KAU!"

"Apa? Kau marah karena tak bisa menyangkal omonganku?"tantang Kyungsoo.

Jongin menekan amarahnya sekali lagi. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau terlihat begitu membenciku. Apa salahku kali ini?"

"Jung Jongin tak pernah salah, benar bukan? Tentu saja, Jung Jongin tak pernah salah, karena Jung Jongin adalah orang yang spesial, yang diciptakan Tuhan dengan watak angkuhnya, wajah sok kerennya, juga kemampuannya untuk tebar pesona ke semua wanita. Sayang saja semua sifatmu itu tak mempan olehku, jadi dalam hal ini, Do Kyungsoo-lah tersangka utamanya."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu, Do Kyungsoo. Anggap saja kita tak saling mengenal, dan anggap saja omonganku hari ini adalah sebuah bualan." Jongin lalu menggenggam tangan Yura. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, atau aku semakin mual dibuatnya."

Chanyeol serta Baekhyun hanya memandang heran punggung Jongin yang berjalan cepat dengan bergandengan tangan dengan Yura—salah satu wanita yang sebenarnya tidak ia sukai di sini.

.

.

.

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

"Berdasarkan pemeriksaanku, tulang-tulang kaki Tuan Li mulai membaik, walau tetap saja tak dapat digunakan semestinya."

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi hatinya, saem?"

"Sirosis hatinya sudah benar-benar tak bisa tertolong lagi. Beliau terlambat menyadari keanehan dalam tubuhnya dan aku juga terlambat mendiagnosa penyakitnya."

"Bukankah masih ada cara cangkok hati, saem?"

"Itu juga menjadi mustahil mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah mulai renta. Sangat sulit mencari hati yang cocok dengan tubuhnya, dan juga bila kita melakukannya, beliau tak mungkin dapat sembuh seratus persen seperti sedia kala, Zitao-ahh."

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku mengerti, saem. Ternyata memang kondisinya sudah separah itu, walau dari luar, Tuan Li terlihat sangat sehat."

"Hmm. Kalau begitu kembalilah berjaga di ruangannya, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku untuk menangani Tuan Li, Zitao-ahhh."

Zitao berjalan menjauhi atasannya tersebut, dan dia berhenti di depan salah satu belokan lorong rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja tersebut. "Kau datang lagi."

Pria itu, ya pria yang sudah berhari-hari mengganggu hidupnya.

"Kupikir aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi kondisi Tuan Li kepadamu, kau sudah mendengarnya langsung dari Dokter Kwon."

Pria itu terdiam.

"Tanda larangan di kamar 302 sudah kucabut pagi ini, dan kau bisa menemuinya kapanpun kau mau."

TBC

JJAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~

Berapa bulan ini ga update?

Chapter ini jg berbulan2 ngendon di laptop gara2 ffn diblokir T_T

Well, makasih ya yg review, ngefollow, dan ngefavoritein fanfic ini ~

Oh, plus terima kasih untuk silent reader!

You really made my days guys 3

Kuharap chapter ini juga ga akan mengecewakan ~

Hmmmmm, terakhir, please review ya ~ mau cuma sekata dua kata gapapa nah, aku terima ~

Please? /puppyeyes/

NB : Ada yang suka Krisho? Aku baru nulis Krisho xD


End file.
